moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hill Dwarvish (Language)
Hill Dwarvish is the language spoken by the Hill Dwarves of Zundrbar. It differs greatly from the Dwarvish dialects of the other clans due to the isolation the Hill Dwarves had in the village of Zundrbar, combined with their own feelings of independence. (( It is heavily related to the languages of the German and Dutch OOC'ly. Furthermore, the runic sounds are mainly based on Germanic runes utilized by West Germanic tribes during the time of the Völkerwanderung). Language area The language of Hill Dwarvish is spoken primarily in the Zundrbarian Highlands, where it has around one thousand speakers, along with an additional one hundred speakers from the colony of Zundrboek in the Arathi Highlands. The historical region of Hill Dwarvish has remained relatively the same, with a few differences including the small colonies opened up under the reign of Sven Sootbeard, which facilitated dialects which have been referred to as "lost" or "missing" dialects. Basic Vocabulary Conversational Necessities Yes/No- Ja/Nee Hello- Hallo Welcome- Welkomnir Goodbye- Afscheid Good Morning- Gude daginn Good Evening- Gude Aandkvöld Good Night- Gude Nagt Excuse me- Verskoen my Please- Assebleeft Thank you- Dank jou No problem- Geen probleem Question Words How?- Hvernig? Who?- Wie? Which?- Watter? Where?- Waar? What?- Wat? When?- Wan? Why?- Waarum? Conjugations of the verb- to be (Zeer) I am- Jyk bunn You are- Jou besst He/she/it is- Hyann/ Hyun/ Dit estt We are- Ons eruum Y'all are- Juir berom They are- Ze esttor Basic Verbs To work- Verk To have- Hoeb To give- Gef To say- Zegj (Zèg-yuh) To get- Kry To make- Maak To help- Hjalp To know- Wet To take- Nem To see- Sji (Syee) To hear- Hoyr (Hore) Relationship Vocabulary Father- Vader Mother- Moder Brother- Broder Sister- Systir Son- Sonur Daughter- Dogter Friend- Vriend Enemy- Vyand Basic Conditions and Emotions Courage- Moed Fear- Vrengst Hate- Hatur Anger- Woede Happiness- Vreugde Pride- Hroki Shame- Skoemm Love- Elska Basic Adjectives Young- Jongur Old- Olt Large- Groot Small- Klein Beauty- Skoonheid Ugly- Ljotur Good- Gud Bad- Sleg Clever- Snjall Stupid- Dorskur Strong- Sterk Weak- Sveik Grammar (( WIP )) Nouns In Hill Dwarvish, nouns have three cases- Masculine, Feminine, and Neutral. All nouns are capitalized in Hill Dwarvish script. Case System Hill Dwarvish is divided into four cases based on what one is trying to express. The definite articles are: Dek (Masculine), Dun (Feminine), and Det (Neutral) in the basic case. Dialects Hill Dwarvish have numerous different dialects based on certain groups that it is spoken with. Often times, guilds will maintain their own dialects of Hill Dwarvish, which will often vary and include different alphabets than standard Hill Dwarvish. The most notable dialect of Hill Dwarvish is Boer Dwarvish, also known as "Arathian-Dwarvish," which takes on a much more guttural tone than regular Hill Dwarvish. Runic Alphabet Hill Dwarvish is known for having a runic alphabet which is centered around the usage of runes instead of letters. Each rune represents a different sound, and are referred to by names which involve the sound they produce. The Runic alphabet was first created by the Hill Dwarven linguist, who travelled with the original five hundred Hill Dwarven settlers of Zundrbar. The linguist was Hallbjorn Sigfastrsson of the Clan of Rune-clad Hammers. Hallbjorn was a member of the Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild, and is regarded as their most important member, due to the common usage of the runic alphabet in place of the common alphabet. Zundrbarian schools teach both ways of writing to students, and also teach the classical tongue spoken by the scholars of Zundrbar. In addition to these languages, guilds retain their own private sets of languages which can be either close or far from Hill Dwarvish depending on the guildmaster's commission to the linguist. The runic sounds are as follows: (note the examples are words in Common, not Hill Dwarvish) The rune, Agir, creates an A sound, as in Apple. The rune, Bergraz, creates a B sound, as in Birch. The rune, Serrag, creates a C (S) sound, as in cease. The rune, Kerron, creates a C (K) sound, as in casing. The rune, Dulwaz, creates a D sound, as in Dust. The rune, Egelmir, creates an E sound, as in Eagle. The rune, Forgar, creates an F sound, as in Fee. The rune, Gelgir, creates a G sound, as in Grog. The rune, Havalmaz, creates an H sound, as in High. The rune, Igilmir, creates an I sound, as in Island. The rune, Jorag, creates a J sound, as in Joy. The rune, Khord, creates a K sound, as in Kayak. The rune, Lorimir, creates an L sound, as in Loose. The rune, Managaz, creates an M sound, as in Mute. The rune, Norir, creates an N sound, as in North. The rune, Olfir, creates an O sound, as in Other. The rune, Pilfir, creates P sound, as in Price. (there is no sound for the letter Q) The rune, Ronagni, creates an R sound, as in Rock. The rune, Sorinir, creates an S sound, as in Sea. The rune, Tilmir, creates a T sound, as in Tall. The rune, Tigaz, creates a Th sound, as in Thorn. The rune, Ulgir, creates a U sound, as in Underneath. The rune, Vallaz, creates a V sound, as in Vine. (There is no sound for W, it is replaced by Valiaz). (There is no sound for X). The rune, Yolmir, creates a Y sound, as in Your. (Note, this rune is very similar to the J rune, due to the fact the Y rune was only created after confusion came during the linguistics crisis of +900). The rune, Zakhad, creates a Z sound, as in Zephyr. Other notes about the Runic alphabet- The runic alphabet is one kind of runic system used in Zundrbar. There are other runes which are used for outside purposes, such as carving spells, however they usually require an arcane charger (a similar medium to a philosopher's stone for an alchemist). Accent The difference between a regular Dwarvish accent and a Hill Dwarvish accent is that the Hill Dwarvish accent is usually more Nordic in nature, analogous to that of the Vrykul of Northrend, with a more Dwarvish tone. Many Hill Dwarves speak in Dwarvish accents, simply due to the fact Common is rarely spoken with a Hill Dwarvish language to protect the language from being leaked outside of Zundrbar. Revealing any secrets about the language are punishable by death, and a similar practice is held by the guilds of Zundrbar- all of which use their own secret dialect of Hill Dwarvish, some bearing a certain resemblance towards that of Hill Dwarvish itself (e.g. the Runic dialect of the runemasters) and others which have no such resemblance (The Gearspeak of the Engineers). Differences with Dwarvish The vocabulary in Hill Dwarvish varies very much with that of Dwarvish. Hill Dwarvish has more similarities with the language spoken by the Vrykul in Northrend, as both are grouped under the same language family. The one big difference between Dwarvish and Hill Dwarvish is the less usage of the vowel I. Most of the time, the vowels O and E are used in place of the vowels, for example- Dun is translated into Hill Dwarvish as "Hoek," or "Burg," and Draig'cyfail (Dragonheart) is translated into Hill Dwarvish as Droekenhaarz (Droeken=Dragon, Haarz=Heart). When speaking about the consonant usage, the consonants of "H," "K,", "R", "T," and "Z" are used more, in place of "B," "M," and "G." Other consonant matches are used as well in comparison to those used in Dwarvish. For example, "Kh," is used to a medium extent, although it has mainly been replaced with "Zh," or "Zr," as well as "Dr." ((While Dwarvish is largely Celtic/Welsh based, Hill Dwarvish goes for a more Germanic approach, to connect with the Nordic-themed Titans. )) Category:Zundrbar Category:Languages